


《他是星灵族》277

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》277

277  
东海与英云单独聊完后，收拾好他用过的餐具，端去一层的厨房。

虽说他们之间有一层之隔，但英云的鼾声之大，还是扰得东海连洗碗的心思都没有了，于是径直走向赫宰歇息的大沙发，吻了吻窝在毯子下的头顶，轻声道：“给我腾个位置。”  
赫宰本就睡得不算熟，待到鼻息间扑满东海的香味儿时，便已经醒转，并将小猫咪搂紧在怀：“你都跟金英云说什么了？”  
“先不告诉你。”交谈的空隙间，无不塞满了自二层传来的鼾声，东海只向赫宰保证，“但最起码这家伙不会擅自逃跑了。”  
赫宰思索片刻，笑了声：“你该不会在他的食物里加了料吧。”  
“嘘。”东海捉着近在咫尺的鼻尖亲亲，“你知道就好。”  
“好坏呀你。”赫宰咬了口宝贝脸蛋上的软肉，“海海，你真是个小坏蛋。”  
“嘿嘿~”东海依然甜糊糊地笑着，一副好不天真的模样，“你误会我了，我只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
赫宰话音未落，便觉得肩膀一沉，是东海的双臂环着他，又抵在他耳畔撒娇似的喃喃：“只是不想被外人打扰，哥哥回来后都没来得及疼我呢~”  
不等赫宰作出回应，东海已经钻进了对方宽松的睡衣里，粗暴地撑开几颗扣子不说，还得意地从领口处探出个毛茸茸的小脑瓜，蹭呀蹭的：“难道哥哥就不想我吗？”  
赫宰解开被东海摧残一通的上衣，直接甩在地上，又扣住东海乱动的双手，按向已有些勃起的下体，并在恋人的掌间顶弄个来回：“这地方最想你。”  
“好烫。”东海矮下身子，脱去赫宰的睡裤，继而用脸颊亲昵地蹭蹭从半勃起到完全睡醒的性器，“我的小赫宰发烧啦~”  
“用嘴含一会儿就能退烧。”赫宰难以招架东海的主动，被小猫咪滑溜溜的舌头舔了片刻后，再是任由对方紧实的口腔包裹住他蓄势待发的肉棒，更忍不住喘起粗气来，“这样下去，过不了多久就会射。”  
东海吐出口中的性器，一边撸动着湿润的柱身，又与赫宰调笑道：“哎呀，我家老公是年纪大了，不中用了吗？”  
赫宰听完这话，本来还松弛的困意在瞬间全无，既然东海非要向他的“男性自尊”挑战，那他就干脆奉陪到底：“海海，你别忘了，我还没找你算郭昌洙的那笔账。”  
“瞧你说的…”东海这一刻虽被赫宰压在身下，但脸上的笑意不减，“不知道的还以为我和昌洙睡了呢。”  
“你…！”妈的，光是想想就气得要死——赫宰比预想中还要粗鲁地从身后拽起东海的长发，将人一下拉扯到沙发正前方的电视机跟前，“现在就给我看清楚了，你的身体究竟是属于谁的。”

东海原以为这场日出前的温馨性爱，竟因为自己的几句玩笑话烧断了赫宰的理智，要他就这样趴在电视机前。  
直到身后的赫宰打开荧幕开关，却不是拨到哪档节目，而是用手机镜头对准他的下体，且连带将摄像框中的画面同步投放进电视里。

东海还是头一回被如此对待，虽饱尝与赫宰之间的情欲滋味，但要他直面明晃晃的肉体厮磨，说不害羞才是假的。于是回过头，又羞又怨地瞪了眼赫宰：“我是小坏蛋的话，你就是大坏蛋。”  
“不喜欢么？”赫宰气头上的语调听不出多余的感情，只是命令，“腰塌下去，屁股撅高点。”  
东海知道，如果他不照做，赫宰的脾气上来后，将会更加折磨到他精疲力尽才肯收手。  
于是小野猫也乖顺地听话，不仅如此，还格外主动地岔开双腿，方便自家主人接下来的玩弄。  
赫宰的镜头始终对准东海的穴口，先用手指扫过外侧的褶皱，接着看向画面清晰的电视屏幕，再是一声戏谑：“这里的毛都被剃掉了，是方便男人玩你吗？”  
东海闻言，臀尖不由自主地打起了哆嗦，看似恐惧，又透出不加掩饰的兴奋。  
毕竟自他恢复记忆后，赫宰就鲜少如此充满攻击性地开发他的肉体了——若不是今天被调皮的猫咪激怒，估计也舍不得像这样凌虐东海的耻感。

不过，东海倒是很吃赫宰这一套。从最初的不敢睁眼，到赫宰的手指进入他的身体后克制不住地呻吟出声，对方又时不时掐一下他臀瓣上的软肉，并作出毫不留情的指令：“把眼睛睁开，好好看着自己的骚屁股是怎么被我的手指操的。”  
东海不敢违抗，应声打开眼帘后，旋即，只见荧幕里的画面正是他身下遭遇的“凌辱”——赫宰漂亮的食指与中指一齐钻进他看似紧致的穴口，那地方经过先前的调教，除了被剃得不剩明显的耻毛，更清晰可见暗红色的穴肉是如何翻卷着裹进男人的手指。  
一根、两根……  
这对早已习惯性事的东海来说毫无痛感，但他从未见识过当中的具体过程。  
原来，他就是像这样毫无保留地把自己的一切都袒露在赫宰面前，任由对方侵犯，还会为此压抑不住地喘息与叫床。  
东海眼前呈现出的画面，就与身后赫宰的调侃完全一致：“海海的屁股都被我的手指操得掉眼泪了。”  
东海看得到，随着赫宰两根手指的不断搅弄，自穴口汩汩而出的是他自然而然分泌的前列腺液。而这些半透明的粘液就顺着爱人的两指，一部分流进对方的掌心，另一部分则从臀缝淌下，落向沙发。  
东海摆摆屁股，在快要失神的同时，却仍保留一丝理智：“不要、不要继续了，沙发脏了很难洗……”  
“哦，这样啊。”赫宰假作要拔出陷在肉穴里的手指，却见更多淫液从中滑出。  
东海看着清晰的电视，好像自己身体里的那些汁水就快要突破屏幕的桎梏，流到他的脸上。这才慌乱地夹紧屁股，立刻摇头求饶：“别，不要出来，出来的话…”这话实在难为情，但也不得不说，“里面的水就堵不住了……”  
“那你要我怎么办？”赫宰不等东海作出回答，便用勃起已久的性器抵在宝贝儿的两瓣肉臀上摩擦，“老实说，哥哥是想看你被男人的鸡鸡操得喷水才会开电视的。”更何况，“你也没亲眼见过自己的屁股是怎么一边吃鸡巴，一边连骚水都堵不住向外喷的样子吧？”  
东海光是听他如此羞辱，便憋不住地直点头，并下意识将腿岔得更大些，欢迎赫宰用浑身最炽热的部位光临他的私密处。  
赫宰拔出手指，扶稳性器的同时，另一手还要拿着手机拍摄，于是干脆继续命令东海：“宝贝的太紧了，龟头都蹭不进去，所以你先自己掰开来，再把鸡鸡塞到里面。”  
东海迟疑片刻，但想到楼上的金英云都被自己的食物“迷昏了”，不就是等这一刻无人打扰到他们的性爱么？  
于是，东海乖顺地掰开快被赫宰开发完毕的屁股，特别是向入口处发力，尽可能一次性吞进男人的性器。  
可他虽这样做了，屏幕上显示的却是他不停收缩的穴口，但身后的赫宰只是将肉棒搁进他的股缝，一面蹭蹭，一面坏心眼地发号施令：“乖海海，掰着你的屁股，还要说……”  
“说什么？”东海想要得不行，他全部的情欲神经都被赫宰掐在手中。  
赫宰笑笑，以玩弄这样的东海为乐：“就说‘求哥哥操我，操到里面灌满哥哥的精液为止。”  
东海沉默片刻，但眼前除了袒露无遗的性器便不剩其他，于是也失去了基本的判断力，赫宰让他干什么就照做：“求哥哥操我，”说着时，不忘扒开兴奋的穴口，“…操到里面灌满哥哥的精液为止……”  
下一秒，东海只觉得从入口处传来一阵钝痛，再是赫宰一把扣住他的肩头，并粗声道：“不许闭眼，就看着你的屁股是怎么挨操的。”  
穴口被完全撑开了，原以为能堵住的淫水也纷纷喷了出来，可阵阵温热的粘液，都抵不过那根插在屁股里发烫的性器来得爽快。  
东海下意识将屁股撅得更高，生怕那东西不肯继续疼他了，还断断续续哭着似的叫床：“哥哥，开始舒服了，操我，快操我。”  
赫宰看似是这场性事的主导者，但谁叫东海太过诱人，令他扶着手机取景的那只手都打起了颤，另一只闲下来的手则牢牢扣住漂亮宝贝的大腿，想要他们之间能够更加紧密地相贴，直至被近乎于窒息的快感漫过全部理智。  
同一时刻，电视机中的画面也随着赫宰的动作开始摇晃起来，不仅是赫宰在动，东海也扭着屁股将内里的肉棒吃得更深。  
赫宰不由屡次抬起头，并喘着粗气，入眼的东海像是有两个人，一个在现实中，另一个在电视里。一样的是，他们的肉道间都插着他的性器，且连穴口的红色软肉都被操得几番翻卷出来，甚至喷溅出一股股白沫。  
无论看向哪一个东海，都是极致的色情。

巧也不巧，性事正进行到一半，赫宰的手机屏幕黑了下——是正洙给他打来的电话，询问从夏威夷直飞LA的事。  
赫宰提醒身下的东海，他要开启免提了，以及：“海海，不许出声。”  
东海忍得难受，摇头：“我做不到。”  
赫宰暂且按住手机的收声，贴在宝贝耳边，咬了下他直打晃的耳垂：“要是做不到，一会儿就操死你。”  
东海的回应更是毫不避讳，软绵绵的舌尖舔了下赫宰凑近的脸庞：“那不是正合我意？”

所以最后，也只得是赫宰改换姿势，将东海圈进怀中，边捂着他的嘴干他，又一心二用地回复电话里的正洙：“……好，哥，等你到这边后我会派人去接你。”  
而臂弯里的东海则不住夹紧穴口，故意刁难赫宰强忍到爆发边缘的情欲，也算是报了刚才被投屏到电视里的仇。  
赫宰说的话越多，东海越摇摆屁股左右讨好，最后甚至大起胆子，咬了口赫宰捂他嘴的手。  
本来赫宰就怕疼，这下更是吃痛地“嘶”了声，还被另一端的正洙听着些异常，片刻后立马回应：“没事，刚才是…我养的那只小狗又不老实了。”  
东海望了眼不远处睡着Choco的房间，凑在赫宰没有手机的那侧耳畔，黏糊糊地抱怨：“你会被Choco记恨的，说谎话的坏男人。”  
赫宰没搭理东海的胡闹，继而对正洙解释道：“嗯，就是我家里那只小母狗……虽然可爱，但总喜欢缠着我。”  
赫宰知道正洙也养狗，但多是将自家的小狗当公主一般宠爱，然而他这边却是：“我和哥不一样，不听话的狗狗该惩罚就要惩罚。”  
又聊了没几句，东海快在赫宰耳边喘得上气不接下气了，就差没对正洙明示他们两个正在做爱……

赫宰挂了电话，便不再与上下捣乱的东海客气，直接将人压到沙发上操干。  
加之这次没了限制他动作的手机，赫宰干脆把宝贝的双腿扛到肩上，再刻意向下压着他一阵猛顶。  
“啊，哥哥！”东海叫唤着，越是字面上拒绝，里头冒出来的水就更多。  
直到东海蜜色的肌肉都在痉挛了，赫宰除了伸出舌头舔他被汗水浸湿的大腿，操弄的动作倒是一刻不停，且还戏弄道：“现在叫爸爸都不管用了，你这只不听话的坏狗狗，就乖乖被压在这里吞主人的精液吧。”  
东海则抱紧身上的男人，又时不时亲亲对方的脸，真像只讨食的宠物小狗般：“我等不及了，想主人马上就射给我，主人，好主人~”  
赫宰听东海一边叫着，见对方先忍不住被操得直接射出来，于是自己也没有继续忍耐的必要，扒开东海的臀瓣并静止了片刻，直到东海先打着哭腔撒娇：“进来了，好热…哥哥射了好多好多…”  
这一发精液浓稠到根本淌不出来，便一直待在东海的肉道里，赫宰也就着这份湿滑继续下一轮的进攻。

数小时后，直到外面的天都亮了，两人才停下这场肉欲的鏖战，在精疲力竭的边缘沉入梦乡。

毕竟彻夜都在为大大小小的事而忙碌，赫宰再一次睁开眼，还是被正洙打来的电话吵醒的——但他们两个必须要起床了：“海海，司机已经接上正洙哥，朝咱们家这边过来了。”  
东海不肯醒，就在睡眼惺忪间耍赖：“那你先背我去洗澡嘛，我累得动不了了。”  
“来，打开腿，我帮你用手纸擦干净些再去洗澡，乖。”  
说着，赫宰又起了逗弄的心思，接着便打开电视，将手机镜头对准东海狼藉的下半身，并轻轻掐着他沾满湿汗的脸蛋，两人一齐看向屏幕。  
东海所见，是自己被撞红的屁股，之间的缝隙处黏满了已经凝固的白稠精液不说，臀肉上还落下数道男人的指印与巴掌印，包括大腿内侧都遍布着青紫色的吻痕。  
东海就稀里糊涂地随赫宰处置，任由对方抠弄着他私密的部位，时不时还流露出几分不耐地问一句：“等正洙哥来了之后，你是不是就不能陪我了呀？”  
赫宰不解：“你难道要让我当着哥的面操你吗？”  
东海听后直笑：“你乐意吗？”

此时日上三竿，落地窗外，阳光大好。  
而与太阳一起大驾光临的，是两人许久未见的正洙，正在不停地拍打着他们家的玻璃，嘴中狂吼：“我不乐意！”


End file.
